1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a package, as well as to a packaging machine for manufacturing a package.
2. Background Art
Known from the state of the art are commercially available packaging machines which comprise a forming station, in particular a thermoforming station. Packaging machines of this kind manufacture a package from a top and bottom foil. For example, a cavity is formed in the bottom foil in the thermoforming station. Normally, compressed air is used to press the foil downwards into the bottom part of the moulding tool, while negative pressure is simultaneously applied in the bottom part of the moulding tool to draw the foil into the appropriate shape. In this process, the foil cools at the side walls and on the bottom, whereby corresponding parts of the forming station are also cooled and the foil consequently swiftly solidifies in its formed structure.
In order to press the foil down into the bottom part of the moulding tool, punches are used in the top part in some cases, even for thick foils, in order to support the forming process.
In general, only a certain time span is available for heating, forming and solidifying the foil, depending on which throughput of manufactured packages a corresponding packaging machine is to achieve.